Conventional E-mail systems transmit textual messages from a sender to a receiver. It is also customary to send attachments with messages, the attachments containing files that the sender desires forwarding to the receiver.
Despite the vast usage of E-mail and E-mail systems, certain drawbacks still exist. Among these drawbacks include lack of privacy and verification of message receipt. While encryption systems exist that can provide for privacy and verification of message receipt, such encryption systems become tedious to properly use, and are, therefore, avoided in many circumstances due to the fact that they are difficult to use. Since typical E-mails are not secure in a heterogeneous environment and there is no verification of message receipt, E-mail messages are typically used only for low priority communications.
Furthermore, messages that are sent via one E-mail platform cannot be reliably transmitted to another E-mail platform and still ensure that different types of content appear as desired. For this and other reasons, E-mail messages typically lack interesting different types of content, such as visual images, audio, multimedia, and other functional attributes, such as, for instance, links to a sender's home page on the world wide web. Accordingly, since only text based content can be easily transmitted and received in a reliable manner, most E-mail transmissions tend to use textual content that looks similar, with attachments of files that are similarly uninteresting.
As a result, a more robust enhancement to conventional E-mail platforms is needed in order to reliably overcome the above mentioned drawbacks.